Imp Muses & Random Humor
by Kuro a Kurai
Summary: Imps for muses? Questions from RE's? And things that shouldn't have been said. And what happens when you throw Duet, Aki, an Truwan in the mix? 2nd chapter up
1. When RE's attack

*playing poker*  
  
Demon: *lays down 3 cards* Hit me.  
  
Impy: *deals 3 cards* *takes 2 for himself*  
  
Both: *grin at hand*  
  
Demon: Lay your hand down.  
  
Impy: I don't wanna go first. You do it.  
  
Demon: At the same time then.  
  
*lay cards down; gasp*  
  
Demon: Ahh! Not again!  
  
Impy: Why is it every time we play poker, every tenth game, we both get a royal flush.  
  
Demon: Ah well. Go ahead and say the disclaimer.  
  
Impy: *ahem* The authoress of this story doesn't own anything at all except her cursed alter ego from hell.  
  
Demon: Here's a person to torture. *drops a chained up Relena* Do whatever you want.  
  
Impy: *evil grin* With pleasure.  
  
Off in the distance you can hear screaming for the perfect soldier to save the @^$#%&@* *$@*&%^$& from venus (I didn't say Hell becuase Duo's from there I'm from there Aki's from there Duet-)  
  
Demon: Oh yeah I almost forgot. I also want to give credit to Tori Yuki Ichimura (my absolute fav authoress) for letting me borrow Duet for this wonderful occasion. THANKS TORI!!!  
  
Impy: *walks in* *evil grin*  
  
Demon: And No! My muse didn't do anything sexual to Relena.  
  
Impy: *holds up sign saying 'ANTI RELENA'* on with the fic already  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RE #16: What do you think of when I say "Shmidet"?  
  
Duo &Duet: $#!%!!! ^_^  
  
Quatre: Guys! The highest rating Demon is allowing this fic to go is PG-13  
  
Demon: Don't worry. It's automatically censored.  
  
Duo &Duet: $#!%...-_-  
  
All: GUYS!!!!  
  
Impy: *typing everything on his laptop* Oh boy...  
  
RE # 387: Duo-will you help me take over the world?  
  
Duo: YES! FINALLY, someone actually TRUSTS my power!!!  
  
Wufei: You shouldn't have given him that offer.  
  
Quatre: Yeah. And besides, isn't he afraid of Impy?  
  
Trowa: The little demon? He's afraid of anything.  
  
Duo: I FEAR NOTHING!!  
  
Impy: ...boo...  
  
Duo: *screams like a little girl and leaps into Wufei's arms* Hi Wuffie.  
  
Aki: *smacks duo* I'm the only one around here who gets to call him pet names!!!!  
  
*akward silence*  
  
RE # 125: What's a really random question that you've been asked?  
  
Demon: Don't you DARE start with me Duo!  
  
Duo: ROOM MADE OF CHEESE!!!  
  
Duet: I can't believe you actually remembered that from answering those questions at Tori's house.  
  
Aki: *sarcastic gasp* Oh my gosh! Duo actually has a memory!  
  
Duo: *deathglare*  
  
Heero: Umm, I was asked if everything in the world tasted like chicken.  
  
Trowa: What'd you say?  
  
Heero: Strangely, everything does taste like chicken.  
  
Trowa:...  
  
RE # 27: What comes to mind when I say "You've got mail"?  
  
Heero: @*%&^#!!!! OMAE O KOROSU AOL!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *mimics computer* You've got mail.  
  
Wufei: AOL *shudder*  
  
Trowa: *stands up* AOL? Where? *shoots Heero's laptop*  
  
Heero: *looks at Trowa* Omae o korosu!  
  
Trowa: ///_O...gah!  
  
Duo: Don't worry. He never carries out his death threats.  
  
RE # 403: Impy-Do you know Kegawa?  
  
Impy: Yes I know the ferret. Or at least I've heard of him. I wonder if he likes playing poker.  
  
Duet: What is it with you and your #@&%*^$ obsession with poker?!  
  
Truwan: *smacks Duet* Watch it girl we're on a strict PG-13 limit!  
  
RE # 2514: Duo-How do you fit your braid in those space helmets?  
  
Duo: Well it's a very simple process in which I...  
  
Truwan: Who are ya kiddin'. I just give the helmet a few smacks *smashes wrench into Duo's head*  
  
Heero: *laughs at Duo*  
  
Truwan: *clubs Heero in the knee with wrench*  
  
Trowa: *snickers* idiots...  
  
Truwan: *hits Trowa in arm with wrench* Anyone else want some? *looks at Duet*  
  
Duet: Meep?!  
  
RE # 218: Demon-Who's Truwan and what is it with his wrench?  
  
Truwan: I am the guys' mechanic, the masta_o_disasta on FF.net, and I'm very fond of my wrench. *fondly strokes 3ft. steel wrench*  
  
Duo: Yeah, don't mess with his wrench. *rubs head*  
  
Trowa: Ow. *rubs arm*  
  
Heero: Yeah. *rubs knee*  
  
Demon: Yep. *can't decide which body part to rub first*  
  
Duet: *hides in Impy's corner; prays*  
  
Impy: *snickers*  
  
Duet: *deathglares Impy*  
  
RE # 321: Duet-Can I see the lightbulb burn?  
  
Duet: WHY MUST PEOPLE WANT TO SEE THE LIGHTBULB BURN?!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Because they're curious.  
  
Heero: Quatre, curiosity killed the cat.  
  
Quatre: Random extras aren't cats.  
  
Impy: *does rim shot on drum set while still typing*  
  
((AN: Impy and Heero are so alike, ne?))  
  
RE # 4063: Heero-Are you sure that everything in the world really tastes like chicken?  
  
Heero: Try it out for yourself. I am not kidding you.  
  
Truwan: ...you have some serious issues man...  
  
Duet: *still scared of the wrench* Everyone has issues. Don't hurt me.  
  
All: *deathglare Duet*  
  
Truwan: *is about to hit Duet with wrench*  
  
Duet: No it's true. Duo has issues. Heero has issues. Wufei has issues. Trowa has issues. Quatre has issues...  
  
G-boys: *seriously offended* *ready to gag Duet*  
  
Duet: Kegawa and Impy have issues. Tori has really lost her mind.  
  
Aki: I'm surprised you haven't mentioned yourself yet. *evil grin*  
  
Demon: Tori and Kegawa are gonna kill you if they find out about this.  
  
Impy: *still typing* I wouldn't be surprised if they did.  
  
RE # 601: Truwan-If your so fond of the wrench, why haven't you named it yet?  
  
Truwan: Shut the $&$^$*(%(*&^(*#@^%%#@&%^(^^$(%&@*$%#*%## *deep breath* ^%^%*$*$&$#*$$^$&^**&...  
  
Duet: This is going to go on forever  
  
Duo: Yeah. I remember the time when I asked him the same question.*rubs head*  
  
RE # 528: Heero- what would you say if Duo hid your gun?  
  
Heero: *cocks gun*  
  
Duo: Meep... O.O  
  
RE # 24: Heero-Spandex shorts went out of style a long time ago buddy.  
  
Heero: I don't wear 'em all that much anymore.  
  
Duet: Well then how do you explain this?! *pants' Heero*  
  
Duo: Oh my gosh Heero! You're not wearing anything underneath!!  
  
Duet: Ahh! *covers eyes*  
  
Heero: *pulls pants back on* grrr...  
  
Duet: meep!  
  
RE # 973: I predict that the next people to knock on your door will be Starbucks.  
  
Duet: Yeah right. Not gonna fool-  
  
*knock at door*  
  
Demon: *answers* Hello...  
  
Starbucks: Coffee for Duo Maxwell!  
  
Duo: *stands up and walks to the door* Took ya long enough.  
  
Wufei: You shouldn't have given him that.  
  
Starbucks: Here's some tea for you sir! *hands Quatre tea*  
  
Quatre: *grumbles* dishwater tea...  
  
Heero: Uh oh. Now you've done it.  
  
Starbucks: What?  
  
Quatre: *drapes an arm over guy* Can I talk with you outside?  
  
*both walk outside*  
  
Screaming, fighting and panic ensued where words not fit for young children to hear took place outside the front door.  
  
Quatre: *storms in grumbling*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Aki: This is why we never actually GO to Starbucks anymore.  
  
RE # 89: Aki-So you ordered Mexican and got Chinese; that must stink.  
  
Aki: I didn't order Mexican.  
  
Wufei: YOU@@%###@&%$#%#@#$&*(*%%$#*$^%#%$$*#%*##*$&#%&$*%(%$#%^$%*$*^%**%&&%*%&%*%% *$*%%$%$$$####**$$&^(%($###^*^(%*&$#&^%$^$@@&%#^$#%@(%%!(^%$##*&^&(^%$#*#%#^ %#*%$%%#&*$$%*@*#&$@&*#*%$&@*$$*^%*$@($*$$&$*$&&$$$%($#@%  
  
Demon: This has been a test of your emergency broadcasting system. If this were a real emergency, information, screaming, cursing, and well we already have the cursing so only information screaming and panic would follow. Thank you. We now return you to the scheduled programming.  
  
Wufei: *sweating bullets* *is red* *very angry* (need I say more)  
  
Aki: *patting his back* It's okay. They're just jealous that they don't have a hot Chinese guy for a boyfriend like I do.  
  
Demon: Actually RE 89 is a guy Aki. He's jealous because he wants you.  
  
Aki: WELL HE CAN JUST KISS MY %$^$#&$*%#&$(%&%#*&^%&#^$$#*#$##*#&^%%$#&#^#&&)()%%$&#$#%$$#&$$*$%*#*$%$$*&$ %#$&$%$#...  
  
All but Aki&Demon: Not again.  
  
Aki: ^$%$%($$*&^$&%$#(*&%$(%%#(%#(^&$#*%$*%$($%%($&^^$(*$(&$&*%$(*^^%$$$($%$$*&&$ ^%$&%$%$%##&$@*&^%@^$^%@^@%!%!@%$#@$%(*%$&@!$^%@%(*$^%@#$*###$@#$%^%&$#@&#*& ^$&$$*(*$&#^%  
  
Demon: I'm sorry. No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone.  
  
BEEP  
  
RE # 518: Trowa-Are you alive right now?  
  
Trowa: *in a staring contest with Impy* *growls*  
  
Impy: *trying hardest to keep eyes open* *blinks*  
  
Trowa: You blinked!  
  
Impy: Darn.  
  
Trowa: I'm alive. I just am really wondering what the imp is doing on his laptop  
  
Impy: Playing solitaire.  
  
Trowa: I don't believe you. *looks at laptop* Or maybe I do. Sorry Impy.  
  
Impy: Phewy! I thought you'd actually see what I was doing.  
  
Trowa: *deathglares Impy*  
  
RE # 13: Quatre&Wufei-Room made of cheese.  
  
Duo: ROOM MADE OF CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Oh no...  
  
Duo: ROOM MADE OF CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Do I have permission to gag him.  
  
Duo: ROOM MADE OF CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Demon: Permission denied.  
  
Duo: ROOM MADE OF CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: ONNA?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Duo: ROOM MADE O-  
  
Demon: *covers Duo's mouth* Duo, that's starting to get annoying. *lets go*  
  
Duo: I'll be good. ^_^  
  
Impy: *yep, still typing* Yeah, right...  
  
Duo: *pounds Impy*  
  
RE # 622: Duo-Will you go out with me?  
  
Duo: She loves me! ^_^  
  
Quatre: Please excuse him. He's in love with random extra 622.  
  
Duo: Yes. I will go out with you.  
  
Duet: *punches Duo in stomach* You don't LOVE me! *runs off crying*  
  
Demon: Actually, he can't go out with you. He already has a girl. But maybe Trowa's open.  
  
Trowa: *turns crimson* I'm free. ///_^  
  
Impy: Why can't I ever get a girlfeind?  
  
((AN: There's a reason it's spelled like that))  
  
Demon: Because no one in their right mind would go out with an imp that plays poker.  
  
Impy: Watch it sister.  
  
RE # 3719: Trowa-Do you use concrete in your hair gel?  
  
Heero: Of course he uses concrete in his hair gel. He acts like a mad scientist every evening just to make the mix for his hair gel.  
  
*We see Trowa, shirtless, stirring an unknown concoction in a cauldron twice the size that he is*  
  
Duo: You wouldn't believe how much hair gel he uses just to make that hairstyle.  
  
Duet: It's as hard as a rock. *punches his unibang* ITAI!!!!!! *nurses poor hand*  
  
Impy: *you guessed it, typing* Your own fault for doing that.  
  
Duet: *ploting to get rid of Imp muse*  
  
RE # 911: Quatre-Do you and Demon have some kind of relationship together?  
  
Demon: *huggles quat* go ahead and tell them. ^_\\  
  
((AN: Yes, I do have Trowa bangs when Demon takes over my mind))  
  
Quatre: Yes, actually, we do. We just try our best to keep it a secret from the world.  
  
Aki: That was until you guys found out that we already knew about it.  
  
Demon: But we still love each other. I know it sounds odd that a pure angel and a beyond evil demon would go out with each other but it all depends on a person's personality in my opinion.  
  
Quatre: *huggles Demon* ^_^  
  
All but Truwan: Aww.  
  
Truwan: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Duet: Next someone will be asking s-  
  
Heero: *covers Duets mouth* Don't make the rating go any higher.  
  
RE # 713: Demon-How many personalities do you have?  
  
Demon: Well there's my twin Demnin, Quatre's favorite Danae, Kyra, Sayderion, Aliar, Chikako, Riley, Amria, Kiami, Rhisadahn, Okamei, Tiraino, Shameista, Rose, Joelle, Aniverda...  
  
*(In Demon's mind: Kuro a Kurai: It's someone else's turn to take over. Danae: OH! Please let me take over. Kuro a Kurai: okay, it's your turn.)*  
  
Demon: ...Estordai, Katamei, Iruni, Sodomatrey- *Danae takes over*  
  
Quatre: Dani! *imagine the hug* ^_^  
  
Danae: *singing* Guess who's back, back again. Danae's back, tell a friend.  
  
Aki: Sweet. Now I won't be the only one having s-  
  
Wufei: *covers her mouth* PG-13. Think PG-13.  
  
RE # 409: Wufei-There have been rumors that you sleep with a teddy bear. Is that true?  
  
Duo: I DO!!! His name is Shinigami bear.  
  
Trowa: I sleep with a lion.  
  
Danae: I sleep with a frog.  
  
Quatre: I sleep with a bunny.  
  
Truwan: I sleep with my wrench. *fondly strokes wrench again*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Heero: Wolf  
  
Duet: Shinigami bear's girlfriend.  
  
Aki: I sleep with Wufei.  
  
Wufei: There, you have your answer. I don't because I love Aki more than a stuffed toy.  
  
RE # 1988: Hey Duo, can I see you fool the censor?  
  
Duo: Hehehe.  
  
Duet: Shut the *&%*^%*&*&^%* up!  
  
Aki: Kiss my &^*^%(@$#%#*@&%&%(*#@*$# you @%^$%#^%#@&%$*!!  
  
Truwan: Why don't you both just shut the ^%&#&%$#&#@@%#@$@%@#^&(*%*$# up!  
  
Danae: This will never end. You can't fool the censor if you don't know where the %*&$*&$*%^@%(&@%(&&^%&^ off button is.  
  
Duo: Why don't you just go to hell you #@*&$@^#*&%$#*&%$&#$#@%$%$^%@#&#^%#&% %$%$##$&$$*%%$&#%#$$##!@@$$#^$%$$$&**$(&$&$#%$^$&*!!!  
  
Da Imp: Hmm what does this button do? *presses button*  
  
Danae: Don't push the fvcking button you fvcking be0ch of an imp!!!  
  
Da Imp: Oops! Sorry. *presses button again*  
  
Danae: Phew.  
  
All: O.O  
  
RE # 2003: What's the most random victory word that you have ever heard?  
  
Duo: Phoopla!  
  
All: @_@  
  
Aki: Is phoopla even a real word?  
  
Duo: Of course it is! Phoopla, phooplaling, phoopology: the study of phoopla. It's so obvious.  
  
Trowa: .ookaay.  
  
Duet: Narphlarp!!!  
  
Impy: Kerblakastan!!!!!  
  
All: Kerblakastan?!?!?!  
  
Danae: RICOLA!!!!!!  
  
All: *fall over anime style*  
  
RE # 555: Danae-What's your favorite rock song?  
  
Danae: I don't really have a favorite rock song but I do like Evanescences' 'Haunted'.  
  
Impy: *singing* Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here.  
  
Aki: *sings along* When all this time I've been so hollow inside.  
  
All 3: *still singing; Impy's still typing* Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down.  
  
Heero: This may be off the subject but how long has that pie been in the oven?  
  
Danae: Oops. I'll order some pizza.  
  
Duo: And I'll get the drinks down in the basement, if someone will come with me.  
  
Duet: I'll go with you, scaredy cat.  
  
Trowa: What's the next question?  
  
RE # 204: Quatre-How is Danae in the sack?  
  
Quatre: How should I know? We don't sleep together.  
  
Danae: And even if we did sleep together I'd be-  
  
Truwan: *covers Danae's mouth* Are you trying to kill your own rating limit? *evil eye*  
  
Wufei: Stupid onna.  
  
Heero: How come you call women stupid when you were one yourself.  
  
Wufei: That was a fanfiction Yuy. The authoress turned me into a girl.  
  
Trowa: *to himself* What was that girls' name?  
  
Quatre: Fallen Iceangel. She turned me into a girl too.  
  
Duo: I remember that 'Quatre look up. Now look down.'  
  
Quatre: Then I fainted.  
  
RE # 60: Duo-Are you really planning on taking over hell?  
  
Duo: Yes! Of course I am!  
  
Danae: This is why I always say that Duo's title should be:  
  
Duo Maxwell, The God of Death, Heaven don't want him and Hell's afraid he'll take over.  
  
Duet: You don't always say that.  
  
Impy: *need I say it* Yes she does.  
  
Duet: Then why has she only said it once so far?  
  
Impy: Because you haven't lived with her thirteen years.  
  
RE # 76: If you were an animal what would you be and why?  
  
Duo: I'd be a jaguar because they're cool!  
  
Duet: Ditto.  
  
Aki: A wolf just 'cause I can.  
  
Heero: Wolf. We're both predators.  
  
Quatre: A bunny. Because we're both cute and innocent. ^_^  
  
Duo: Until you start making bunny love with another bunny. *wiggles eyebrows at Danae*  
  
Danae: *elbows Duo* A fox. Both swift, cunning, and tricky. *evil grin*  
  
Trowa: Also a fox. I don't know why I've just been told that I'd be a good fox.  
  
Aki: 'fei?  
  
Wufei: I'd probably be a panda. Same reason as Barton.  
  
Impy: I'd be a ferret 'cause Kegawa is cool.  
  
RE # 5017: Impy-Where'd you get that hat?  
  
Impy: It's mine.  
  
Danae: Being the natural thief that he is, he stole it from Robin Hood, dyed it red and topped it off with a black feather.  
  
Impy: *fondly strokes his hat*  
  
Duet: Now we know what he sleeps with.  
  
Truwan: *fondly strokes wrench*  
  
Danae: Save me from this horror. *glomps Trowa's arm*  
  
RE # 39: Impy-How do you deal with a person who changes personalities every so often?  
  
Impy: I'm used to it.  
  
Duet: I was a teenage chicken beater.until I switched to Geiko.  
  
Duo: Fluorp.  
  
All: What the #$*#@*( Hell?!  
  
Quatre: *passes out from tension*  
  
Danae: Oh dear. *fans the heap of Quatre on the floor.  
  
Impy: *forgot to say that he was still typing* I told you I was used to it.  
  
RE # 5607: After you say one of your quotes, please add "is what I have heard"  
  
Impy: Fire is my friend is what I have heard.  
  
Duo: I'm made in Hell is what I have heard  
  
Duet: You can do fun things in zero gravity is what I have heard. *evil grin*  
  
((AN: If you've read 'Letters to the Pilots by Tori Yuki Ichimura', you know what Duet is thinking about))  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu is what I have heard.  
  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting at all is what I have heard.  
  
Wufei: Stupid onna is what I have heard.  
  
Aki: Okay I'm done is what I have heard.  
  
Truwan: Looks like you forgot to pay your life bill. Guess I'll be sending you to Duo is what I have heard.  
  
Duo: Nyahahaha! I am the God of Death is what I have heard.  
  
Danae: I've seen people-  
  
Heero: *covers Danae's mouth* You are trying to push it aren't you? *let's go; walks away*  
  
Danae: *pauses until he's at least 20 ft away* .WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME SAYING SEX?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
All: O.O *think 10 times bigger than the actual picture*  
  
Aki: Okay. Since you are able to say that we will let you say your quote.  
  
Danae: Okay. *ahem* I've seen people have sex in airforce bases. But no one does it like me. *evil grin*  
  
All: O.O *bigger (if possible) than the last one*  
  
Quatre: *faints again*  
  
RE # 786: Danae-I'm surprised you haven't done it with Quatre yet.  
  
Danae: He didn't break the rules like I did so he wants to wait till after he gets married.  
  
Quatre: *to himself* Which will be quite e soon actually.  
  
Danae: What'd you say?  
  
Quatre: Nothing.  
  
RE # 5: Duo- What does it feel like to hit your head after being thrown out of a speeding vehicle?  
  
Duet: *evil grin*  
  
Duo: *rubs head*  
  
RE # 154: Are y'all homosexuals?  
  
All: OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *pats Quatre* They only think that we are.  
  
Danae: OKAY!!! A NEW RULE FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE!!!!!!!! NO MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT ANY OF US BEING HOMOSEXUALS!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
All RE's: Got it. *grumble*  
  
Aki: Now for the next question.  
  
RE # 672: Impy-What're ya doing on that laptop?  
  
Duo: Yeah. What are you doing?  
  
Impy: *hugs laptop* Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Heero: *grabs laptop* Let's see, the file he's on has everything we've said so far. *glares at Impy*  
  
Wufei: INJUTICE!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: *hits Wufei* Shut up @^$#@!&!!  
  
Heero: Huh, what's this.?  
  
Impy: Nothing! *grabs for laptop; misses*  
  
Heero: *opens file* What the? O.O  
  
Danae: Lemme see. *looks over laptop* O.O IMPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU GET THESE NUDE PICTURES OF IMPS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Impy: Heh heh. ^_^* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RABID HOT CHICKS!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: You're getting what you deserve you know.  
  
Danae: *beats Impy into a pulp* Well, that's all for now. Until next time with our little random stories.  
  
Impy: *prepares to send the file (not the porn file) to Tori* Hehehe.  
  
Duet: NO!!! DON'T SEND THAT FILE!!!!!!! MY LIFE'S AT STAKE!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: It was your own fault for saying what you did. Now you're getting what you deserve.  
  
Impy: *pushes 'send' button*  
  
Duet: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Danae: Wait. Do you have a copy of that?  
  
Impy: *nods* why?  
  
Danae: There was something Quatre said a while back and I don't know what it was.  
  
Truwan: *casually hits 'delete' button* Oops.  
  
Impy: *snicker*  
  
Danae: NO!!!  
  
Quatre: *sigh of relief*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay people, that's it for now but I will add more if I get some reviews. This chapter is the only questions page, unless people give me more ideas.  
  
Impy: She wants reviews people. Her weapon of choice is.*drum roll*  
  
Chibi kitty Trowa dressed up in a fox suit.  
  
CKTrowa: Meow.?  
  
Isn't he cute. Well, please review. I will add more if you review.  
  
Impy: *tickles kitty under chin* Goochie goo.  
  
K Trowa: *bites Impy's tail*  
  
Impy: *running around in circles* AHH, GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RE's: Aww, how cute.  
  
Impy: *screaming like a little girl* IT BURNS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.ookaay. 


	2. Your Opinion kudasai?

Demon: singing nobody likes me. Everybody hates me. Guess I'll go eat worms.

Impy: pats Demon's back When life gets you down... drink sake and wallow in self pity.

Demon: I want sake....looks at Impy GIMMIE MY POCKEY!!!!!!

Impy: hides pockey he's munching on Pockey, what pockey?

Demon: steals pockey back Because the only person that reviewed I threatened with broken plastic utensils (no offense Wufei) I am going to torture you all by showing the first parts if stories and/or FanFiction that I've started. Everyone else is going to make APPROPRIATE comments.

All: snap fingers damn...

Impy: gets out laptop and brings up random files of stories (not imp porn thank goddess) ready when you are.

((Note: Yay for being Wicca (no it's not Satanic) –end note))

Demon: Oh yes, in case you all start to wonder, Duet will not be showing up in this chapter. 'Tis due to the fact that she's hiding from Tori. snickers

shoe flies out of hammerspace and hits Demon on the head Demon acts unconscious

Duet: from inside closet I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Impy: looks down, shakes head . . . sniff . . . starts running around in circles throwing confetti Ding! Dong! The bitch is dead-

anvil appears out of hammerspace

Impy: O.O eep...anvil drops

Demon: smiles Thank f for hammerspace. gets up and starts rummaging through notebooks for stories, summaries, or poetry I have a story I wrote for a project in the eighth grade. Quat relayed the info, and I typed. I'll post that in another fic so no one stays curious.

GETTING ON THE SUBJECT

((Note: I'll only be typing first paragraphs so I don't get long-winded –end note))

Story #1: Celtic Dances

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed through the forest. Dogs meant for tracking, howled and barked in excitement of their find. Chains rattled and whips cracked. The humans who owned the dogs were excited as well. For they were sent to seek out and destroy the last of the elves. No true reason besides greed for murdering these innocent beings. But those whose lives were spared, were used in other unpleasant ways.

Trowa: What is it with you and angst?

Aki: Angst is good. snickers

Duo: COMMENT!! WHAP

Aki: That's MY line...Comment!

Quatre: Oh! Isn't this the story about Trowa, Dani, Wufei, and I being bards?

Danae: Don't SPOIL it! Then she'd have to change everything.

Impy: It's not spoiling when you don't write the story.

Duet: breaks out of closet deep breath AIR!!!! gasp cough

Wufei: I though you said she wasn't in this chapter.

Demon: guilty (thanks a lot Duet!) I did...

Idea!!!

All: God(dess) SAVE us! Duet has an IDEA!!

Duet: deathglare ...evil...

Sayde: Your idea is...?

Duet: A poll. Ask everyone out there which story you should continue first.

Duo: All opposed?

Demon: It's settled then. Now, for the next story!

Story #2: (no title)

Frozen cold days and burning nights. Well, that's just the way we spirited people put it. I come from an alley that never existed, in a town that no one's ever heard of. Yeah, humans pass through here every so often. But they don't see us like we see them. They see a desert with tumbleweed, dry brush, and a very odd arch. But we see a town that'll never sleep or die, one of the biggest towns in the galaxy. But I'll never forget the day when one human-well he seemed human anyway-came into our city and changed us all...Wait, did I say one? I really meant five.

Heero: Impressive. Less angst. No sexual refs, but there are possibilities.

Aki: sniffle Angst is gone?

Demon: Not completely. But mostly...

All: nod nod

Aki: snaps fingers damnit.

Duo: The second sentence sounds like something from MIB II.

Trowa: And the fact that it's AU makes it sound that much better.

Demon: I'm actually happy with the way I started it. It ain't all mumbo jumbo gibberish like the fics I USED to start.

Quatre: Mumbo jumbo gibberish?

Demon: My after Endless Waltz story, or whatever you guys like to call it. Remember that one?

Quatre: Oh...

All: shudder/twitch

Demon: Get my point now?

((Note: I'm not writing those stories for everyone's sake and my sanity –end note))

Impy: . . . NEXT!!!

Story #3: The Cause of Rain

The summer breeze pushed the meadow grass into a gentle wave. Two blonde children laugh and play among the dancing flowers. They are too young to know the pain of war or to carry out the duties that they were born to fulfill. But they did know that the most important thing to understand was love.

Most: Yay! No angst!

Aki/Duet: NO!! pout

Demon: Don't get your hopes up yet. I'm also typing the first chapter paragraph too, so it makes more sense.

All but Aki/Duet: --' (she's written that much already?)

It rained. But the rain wasn't pleasant like it should have been after a day in the sun. The rain was sad. Quatre could feel it in the air. It troubled him, for him to feel that way in such weather. He knew that most felt sad when it rained. But to feel that it didn't cause sorrow. Sadness had caused the rain to fall. He only knew of one who did this.

Duo: MORE MIB II!!!!

Demon: I'm such a mood spoiler. smug

Sayde: Yes I am. reclines in overstuffed chair

Impy: O.O o.o -.- o.o O.O (blinking in slo mo)

Duo: Whowhatnow.....FOOPLAH!!!

All: O.O' fall over anime style

crickets: chirp/ chirpity chirp/ chirp chirp

Heero: cocks gun

crickets: cower in fear behind Demon ...help us...you love us...

Demon: whispers I told Heero they were stocking me. But did he listen? Noooooo...... SHOOT THEM ALREADY!!!!!!!

Impy: And now back to our scheduled programming...

Story #4: Living Nightmare

Demon: Uh, he heh... Sorry guys. This one's on my list of mumbo jumbo gibberish. I started this one a long time ago when I started going through my angst cycles. The reason I'm not writing it again is because it reflects my past a little too much. So for right now, I'm keeping my past a secret.

Aki: And the sad thing is you've never had a drop of alcohol.

Demon: Yep sigh

Impy: blows nose as loud as possible

All: twitch

Trowa: So, is that all for now?

Demon: Afraid so. It'd be nice if people would review this time.

Neko Trowa: Miao...

Impy: grabs tail and scoots away Good kitty. . . nice kitty. . .

Demon: For the next Chappie I hope to write some poetry and ya'll can be the judge of which poem fits which pilot and tell me which poem you like best. YAY!!!

Duet: WAIT!!! You forgot to get opinions on the summary you wrote!

Demon: Right. Well, here it is.

The REAL Story #4: I'm Only Female (more gabber!)

The story of a girl living in a time of sexists, who after a fatal attack, ends up on a planet where only males reside. After awhile, questions surface and turn the lives of a certain group of guys upside down. Will she ever return home? Is she the key to bringing both sexes back together again?

WARNINGS: sex/ual refs, attempted rape, murder, & suicide & LEMON

Aki: Yay for lemons!

Danae: I get to be the main character in this one.

Demon: th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!!

The poll starts now. Review and tell me which story you want me to do. And if it makes some of you out there a little happier, all of the stories have at least a hint of yaoi. (Yay for yaoi!)


End file.
